There are a variety of hair clipping or organizing devices in the market designed to suit different needs. However, many such devices suffer from different problems. For example, some devices are easy to break, while some others are too complicated with many small mechanical parts (e.g. spring) and they tend to cause tangling of hair to these parts.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved hair clipping device to allow a user to secure hair effectively and reliably and yet to ensure easy removal of the devices when needed, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.